Le fils du soleil
by Itannya
Summary: Hinata Shouyou est un garçon de 18 ans presque comme les autres, à l'exception de... ses cheveux magiques, sa relation basée sur une confiance mutuelle avec sa mère, sa maison est une tour et il n'en est jamais sorti... Bref, devinez de quel univers il s'agit. Courts OS inspirés de Haikyuu et Rapunzel!
1. Rêve

_Oya Oya!_

 _Permier essai en tant que drabbles ET crossover! Eh oui, vous l'avez bien vu, ceci sera un recueil de petites histoires de certains personnages de haikyuu dans le monde de Rapunzel!_

 _Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de bon avec tout ça. Je dédie tout ça à ma chère Miss-PPPP, ODI-CHAN c'est tout pour toi ma chérie. J'espère que tu vas apprécier, bro._

 _Itannya O3O_

* * *

Un rayon éclatant de soleil alla illuminer ses paupières closes. Hinata se réveilla en sursaut et voulut se relever, mais s'empêtra dans ses couvertures et s'écrasa par terre. Pendant un moment, il resta là à cligner des yeux, gros tas de tissus et de cheveux désorienté. Puis il sortit tranquillement de son rêve et se rappela où il était.

Dans sa chambre. Il était dans sa chambre, sur le plancher de sa chambre pour être plus précis. Sa chambre qui se trouvait dans sa tour.

Sa tour qu'il n'avait jamais quittée.

Hinata se releva et s'enroula dans ses draps et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu et le vent faisait chanter les feuilles des arbres. Hinata inspira l'air frais jusqu'à ce que ses poumons lui fassent mal. Un jour, oh oui un jour il sortirait.

Cette pensée le ramena à son rêve. Il avait encore rêvé qu'il était dehors, dans le monde extérieur, ce monde si proche et pourtant inconnu... Il sentait encore l'herbe sous ses pieds, il courait, sautait par-dessus des branches, il courait dans une forêt d'or et de lumière.

Le rouquin poussa un soupir et se détourna de la magnifique vue et alla se chercher une pomme pour commencer la journée. Il avait beaucoup de pain sur la planche aujourd'hui. Sa mère devrait être de retour dans l'après-midi.

Un battement d'ailes lui ébouriffa les cheveux et un corbeau noir s'installa sur son épaule.

\- Ah, Yuu!

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Hinata croqua sa première bouchée dans la pomme juteuse.

Son corbeau se frotta après sa joue en quémandant une becquetée. Hinata finit de mâcher et se mit à parler à son oiseau tout en lui tendant la pomme.

\- J'ai encore fait un rêve. Je courais dans une forêt. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Il faisait chaud et clair, et c'était comme si je savais où j'étais et ce que je faisais. J'imagine bien que le monde là dehors n'est pas comme je le pense, mais... je ne peux m'empêcher de croire, enfin... Est-ce réellement aussi dangereux qu'elle le dit?

Hinata s'était rapproché de la fenêtre et s'accota sur le rebord en bois.

\- Tu sais, demain c'est mon anniversaire. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir sortir...

Yuu croassa doucement en battant des ailes.

\- Oui. Un jour je vais sortir. Mais...

Il poussa un énième soupir.

\- Le ménage ne se fera pas tout seul.

Hinata pensa au lendemain, à ce jour si spécial, et pensa surtout à ce qu'il verrait dans le ciel le soir venu.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce premier OS! Les prochains seront plus excitants avec l'arrivée de notre cher prince charmant... Devinez qui ce sera. Ha._


	2. Le Roi des Ombres

Kageyama Tobio en était encore à se demander comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Il avait toujours travaillé en solo et tout avait toujours bien fonctionné comme ça. Il était un brigand un peu trop connu à son goût, surtout depuis que sa tête était mise à prix partout dans le royaume, le Roi des Ombres, comme il se faisait appeler, peinait à marcher dans un endroit public sans se faire reconnaître.

Le jeune homme avait pourtant à peine 20 ans, il n'avait pas vécu le quart de sa vie que celle-ci, il le savait, se terminerait au bout d'une corde s'il se faisait attraper.

Ce qui le ramena à jeter un regard haineux envers ses deux ''compagnons de fortune'' du moment, deux brutes dont il avait tenté d'oublier le nom. Il avait du se rallier à eux par obligation.

Car le trésor que convoitait aujourd'hui Kageyama Tobio n'était rien d'autre que la fameuse couronne du prince disparu, une couronne resplendissante, toute fabriquée d'or avec des diamants et mille autres pierres précieuses pour l'orner. Couronne qui, en ce moment, se trouvait dans une sacoche qui se trouvait elle-même sur l'épaule d'un de ses ''camarades''. Il en était sûr, cette couronne lui permettait de pouvoir partir loin, de se faire construire un énorme château et d'avoir la paix de tous pour le restant de ses jours.

Eh oui, c'était bien là tout ce que voulait Kageyama dans la vie : la paix.

Le pauvre bougre n'était pas méchant du tout, au fond.

Kageyama devait aussi penser à une façon de se tirer avec la couronne et se débarrasser de ses deux acolytes. Bien sûr, pour lui, il n'avait jamais été question de partager quoi que ce soit avec ces deux assassins.

L'un des deux se faisait communément appeler ''le Chien Enragé'', en référence à la manière sauvage dont il tuait ses victimes- et peu importe lesquelles. Ce type n'avait aucune pitié.

Kentarō Kyōtani.

Le cerveau de Kageyama avait dû tout enregistrer ces informations dans un coin malgré lui, puisqu'aussitôt il pensa aussi à la ''spécialité'' du dernier- et non le moindre- membre de leur trio, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Les bombes. Faire sauter tout ce qui bouge, voilà ce qui allumait- sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots - le grand gaillard.

C'était grâce à celui-ci qu'ils avaient pu s'emparer de la couronne, Kageyama devait l'avouer. Ushijima avait fait exploser quelques bombes fumigènes à l'entrée de la salle et hop! Ramasser la couronne avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Kentarō, qui fermait la marche, s'arrêta brusquement et leva la tête, et jeta un regard aux deux autres. Ushijima sembla comprendre et grogna :

\- Ils vont bientôt nous retomber dessus.

Kageyama observa le coin de la forêt où ils se trouvaient. Un horrible sourire déforma son beau visage.

Il savait comment il se débarrasserait ET de la garde royale ET de ses deux acolytes.

Avec la couronne, bien sûr.


	3. Destin

La dispute avait été mémorable, et pas dans le bon sens. Hinata n'avait jamais crié aussi fort, et sa mère non plus. Il était finalement là, pantelant, enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle avait barré la porte, comme lorsqu'il avait 5 ans. Comme s'il pouvait aller ailleurs, de toute façon.

Bien sûr, Hinata n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller et à se décourager. Il était un garçon tout de même, un garçon à l'aube de ses 18 ans qui plus est.

Mais au plus profond de lui-même, son petit cœur saignait.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller dehors, juste un soir, un seul, voir ces mystérieuses, mais si belles aurores dorées qui parcouraient le ciel un soir par année.

Le soir de son anniversaire.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et très vite il ne put réprimer les sanglots qui parcoururent son corps. De toute façon, sa mère était repartie presque tout de suite après la dispute alors il pouvait bien hoqueter et renifler autant qu'il le voulait. D'un ton froid, elle lui avait dit qu'elle partait pour deux jours au plus parce qu'ils manquaient de quelque chose, Hinata ne s'en rappelait pas. Et il s'en fichait.

S'il avait eu les mêmes pouvoirs magiques que sa mère, il aurait pu sortir de sa tour sans problème, mais non, tout ce qu'il avait récolté, c'étaient de stupides cheveux qui brillaient quand il chantait.

 _Tu parles, quelle chance_ , se dit-il.

Que ses cheveux s'illuminent, guérissent les blessures ou rajeunissent les vieux, ça passait encore. Mais qu'il doive _chanter_ pour que ça se produise mettait Hinata dans un léger embarras plus il grandissait. C'est vrai tout de même, il n'était pas une fille. D'abord, vous en connaissez beaucoup vous, des garçons qui doivent chanter pour que leur pouvoir fonctionne?

Son corbeau s'approcha et se cala sur les genoux du jeune homme. Hinata eu un minuscule sourire.

Au moins, il chantait plutôt bien. Enfin, il croyait... Sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit le contraire.

Quoiqu'elle n'était pas pour se plaindre non plus, après tout.

Le soleil se couchait lentement tandis qu'Hinata séchait ses larmes. Il se releva et secoua ses jambes engourdies avant d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger et d'aller voir les derniers rayons du soleil. Il regarda le ciel et son cœur battit plus fort. Il observa le sol, très loin sous ses pieds, puis analysa jusqu'où se rendait le lierre autour de la tour.

Yuu se posa sur son épaule et croassa comme pour l'encourager. Hinata murmura :

\- Demain à la première heure, Yuu, je sortirai d'ici. Je vais aller voir ces aurores, je vais aller voir ce qu'elles sont réellement. Je vais changer mon destin.

Yuu battit des ailes et croassa du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Enfin, son petit protégé se prenait en main, et le corbeau ferait tout en son pouvoir pour l'aider.

Hinata n'imaginait pourtant pas que son destin serait changé non pas par lui, mais par un intrus tout vêtu de noir qui débarqua par la fenêtre de sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit.

Le garçon ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait réveillé à temps, l'intuition peut-être, mais cela lui sauva probablement la vie.

L'inconnu s'était mangé une chaise de bois en plein visage et était inconscient depuis plusieurs heures.

Hinata, qui n'avait jamais géré ce genre de chose, eu recours à son seul ami le corbeau, et bien vite l'intrus se retrouva attaché-enveloppé avec des draps et enfermé dans un placard jusqu'à son réveil.


	4. Boucle d'Or

Kageyama ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Un violent mal de tête le prit et il dut attendre encore une minute avant d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau.

Pour ne voir que du noir autour de lui.

Il essaya de bouger et se rendit compte bien vite qu'il était ligoté avec... avec quoi? Du tissu? Et qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu exigu, une grosse boîte, non, un...

\- _Un placard?_

Sa voix sonna faux dans le petit espace. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de bouger plus. Mais son cœur rata plusieurs battements lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de sacoche autour de son épaule.

Les deux autres l'avaient-ils retrouvé? Où était la couronne?

Un rayon de lumière éclaira finalement son œil, entre les deux portes, et il colla son visage près du bois pour tenter de voir le plus possible.

Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce ronde et simple. Il aperçut un lit et une table en bois avec quelques chaises, et un miroir. Et de la peinture, partout, partout, tous les murs étaient colorés, même le plancher.

Puis il se rappela.

Il avait aperçut cette tour inhabitée au clair de lune au milieu d'une clairière secrète, et avait grimpé jusqu'en haut avec ses couteaux et les plantes grimpantes. Il se rappelait être enfin arrivé à la fenêtre et puis... plus rien?

Il était encore collé aux portes lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent brusquement, et il alla s'écraser par terre. Il tenta de se relever, de se donner une posture plus digne, mais rien à faire empêtré comme il était. Il essaya de se retourner, mais quelque chose de dur s'accota sur sa nuque, et il n'osa plus bouger et retint sa respiration.

Jamais Kageyama Tobio n'avait été si vulnérable, même à l'époque où son propre père l'élevait et était encore en vie.

\- Ne... ne bougez pas... sinon je vais, sinon je vais encore vous assommer!

La voix était celle d'un garçon, et assez jeune d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Cette voix était toutefois loin d'être autoritaire, elle était plutôt... tremblante, apeurée et mal assurée. Le sarcasme de Kageyama ne put s'en empêcher et le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête.

\- C'est moi ou toi que t'essaies de convaincre?

\- J'ai dit de ne pas bouger!

Et Kageyama n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un éclat doré-roux avant de perdre conscience à nouveau.

Il se réveilla assis sur une chaise cette fois, toujours bien emmailloté dans ses draps- il commençait à avoir chaud- et un gros corbeau lui picorait ardemment le dessus de la tête.

\- Non mais ça va pas? S'écria-t-il pendant que l'oiseau alla se percher sur une des poutres du plafond. Poutre sur lequel il distinguait une vague forme...

\- Alors, on ne fait plus le malin maintenant? Fit la même voix qu'il avait entendue plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Que me veux-tu?

\- C'est plutôt à _moi_ de te demander ça, répondit la même voix.

Un léger glissement et les deux jeunes hommes étaient face à face. Hinata ouvrit la bouche tout en s'avançant un peu plus près, presque craintivement.

\- Qui es-tu? Pourquoi tu es ici? Et comment tu es arrivé jusqu'à cette tour?

Kageyama fronça les sourcils et se prépara à donner une réplique cinglante, parce qu'il n'avait pas de comptes à rendre à cet inconnu imbécile, mais son expression laissa place à l'étonnement lorsqu'il vit de quoi avait l'air son ''assaillant''.

Devant lui se trouvait un jeune garçon qui semblait être de son âge. Pieds nus, les pantalons tout raccommodés et visiblement trop courts (à la mi-mollets), une chemise délavée avec par-dessus un survêtement de cuir. Un jeune garçon aux grands yeux brun noisette effrayés, tout petit, armé d'une planche à pain avec un long manche- il y avait donc un four à pain ici-, mais ce qui frappait surtout c'étaient ses cheveux.

Kageyama avait vu bien des gens dans sa vie, mais jamais il n'avait vu de cheveux plus flamboyants, plus roux ou dorés, ou blond. Ils brillaient tellement dans le soleil que Kageyama avait l'impression de regarder du feu.

Pour être honnête, Kageyama n'avait jamais vu de plus belle chevelure.

Chevelure qui lui rappela la couronne... _La couronne!_

Il se mit à regarder partout autour de lui.

\- Réponds! Et tu ne retrouveras jamais ta précieuse sacoche sans mon aide.

\- Qui je suis ne te regarde pas, ni ce que je fais ni ce pour quoi je suis ici. ... Elle est derrière le miroir. La sangle dépasse.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or eut l'air complètement désemparé, fit la moue, puis ouvrit finalement la bouche.

\- Peu importe, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que je serai vivant. Et... et si c'est après mes cheveux que tu en as, je te le dis tout de suite, je ne me laisserai pas faire!

Kageyama eut presque envie de rire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de cheveux? Ses craintes se confirmèrent : il était tombé sur le plus imbécile des imbéciles sur cette planète.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de tes cheveux, idiot! Que voudrais-tu que je fasse avec, une perruque? Et vas-tu me libérer, je veux simplement la sacoche et repartir d'ici, je n'ai rien à faire avec toi et je suis pressé!

\- Menteur! Je suis sûr que tu veux garder mes cheveux pour toi tout seul! Et tu viens de l'extérieur, je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Et si je te laisse partir, tu vas révéler ma présence et ils vont tous venir et... non non non non, vraiment je ne peux pas.

\- Je viens de te dire que... imbécile! Imbécile, alors tu vas faire quoi, me retenir ici attaché avec des draps jusqu'à ce que je meure?

Le jeune homme- qui faisait plutôt jeune garçon, à bien y regarder- fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir intensément. Il finit par lui tourner le dos son oiseau de malheur le rejoignit.

Le désappointement de Kageyama atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il entendit le blondinet (ou le rouquin? Peu importe) avoir une conversation à voix basse avec son _oiseau_.

\- Très bien. Nous avons décidé de faire un pacte avec toi.

\- Pardon?

\- Nous avons décidé de-

\- Qui ça, nous?

\- Eh? Yuu et moi! Oh, je ne t'ai pas présenté Yuu? C'est mon corbeau. D'ailleurs, tu ne t'es pas présenté encore. C'est très impoli de débarquer chez les gens comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit, et de toute façon-

\- C'est bon, ça va, arrête de parler, tu me donnes mal à la tête. Quel pacte?

\- Hum hum. Voilà : aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et je veux que tu m'emmènes voir les aurores dorées qui apparaîtront ce soir. Tu m'emmènes où elles se trouvent, tu me ramènes sain et sauf ici et je te rends ta sacoche. Marché conclu?

-Tu veux dire les aurores de la princesse? Non.

\- Quoi? De la princesse?

\- Impossible. Je ne suis pas le bienvenu au royaume, ni nulle part d'ailleurs.

\- Alors tu ne reverras jamais ta sacoche, ni ce qu'elle contient.

\- _Tu l'as ouverte?_

Kageyama avait dit cela d'un ton menaçant. Hinata se refrogna.

\- Oui et alors? Ça brille et c'est joli, c'est tout.

\- Mais si tu l'avais échappée ou... seigneur sais-tu seulement... Idiot!

\- Arrête de me traiter d'idiot ou d'imbécile! C'est méchant, surtout que tu ne me connais même pas! As-tu déjà fait une bonne action dans ta vie? Je vois bien que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien, armé jusqu'aux dents comme tu l'étais, et je vois bien que tu as un caractère de merde, mais voilà, tu es ici dans ma tour et tu es le premier à y être entré. Et moi, j'ai un rêve que je chéris depuis ma naissance, depuis 18 ans, et tu es ma seule chance de le réaliser! Juste une fois dans ta vie, bien agir ça ne va pas te tuer? Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi! En plus, tu-

\- C'EST BON, D'ACCORD! MAIS TAIS-TOI!

\- C'EST D'ACCORD?

Les yeux du blondinet s'étaient illuminés de millions d'étoiles qui eurent rapidement raison de Kageyama. Le garçon en face de lui devait avoir un don, parce qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi en le regardant comme ça.

\- À une condition. Tu fais ce que je te dis, tu ne parles pas, tu restes tranquille et-

\- Ça fait plus qu'une condition. Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles plutôt.

\- Tch... Appelle-moi Ombre.

\- Ombre? C'est ton vrai nom?

\- Oui, et alors?

\- Ombre... Dans ce cas, appelle-moi Or.

\- C'est ton nom?

\- Non, mais ça sonne bien comme nom de code.

\- Pardon? Ça sonne plutôt comme ce conte populaire... Boucle d'Or et les trois ours, je crois?

\- Uh... alors tu lis des contes?

\- Imbécile. Détache-moi tu veux? Qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite.

\- Comment on va faire?

\- De la même façon dont je suis monté.

Comme je le disais, Kageyama Tobio n'est, au fond, pas un mauvais bougre. Il ne se l'avouera jamais, mais cette quête- réaliser le rêve de Boucle d'Or- l'attira plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.


	5. Lierre

_De retour enfin! Écrire du Kagehina m'avais manqué. QUI A VU LE STAGE PLAY DE HAIKYUU!? IL EST EXRAORDINAIRE! Bref, bonne lecture._

 _Itannya_

* * *

À bien le regarder, Ombre n'était pas laid.

Hinata avait eu le loisir de bien l'observer tandis qu'il était devant lui, bien attaché sur sa chaise, encore dans les pommes. Ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés et des mèches de cheveux de jais cachaient ses yeux. Pas trop musclé ni trop maigre, juste parfait.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à lui faire confiance, à lui parler de son rêve? De lui dire que c'était son anniversaire?

Hinata n'en avait aucune idée.

Ombre était maintenant détaché et avait repris possession de ses quelques affaires, des armes pour la plupart. Hinata était allé cacher la sacoche dans un meilleur endroit.

\- Il y a une porte quelque part? Demanda Ombre.

\- Non... la seule sortie, c'est la fenêtre. On ne peut que sortir comme tu es entré.

\- Tch. Tu as de la corde?

\- Non... Il n'y a rien ici pour sortir.

Ombre le regarda d'un air interloqué.

\- Alors comment tu vis? Tu dois bien sortir de temps en temps, non?

\- C'est... Non, c'est ma mère qui s'occupe de tout. Moi, je ne suis... jamais sorti?!

\- _Jamais sorti?_ J'te crois pas. C'est impossible.

\- Puisque je te dis que oui! Arrête de m'obstiner, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Tu crois que les lierres seront assez solides pour nous deux? Fit Hinata en se penchant un peu au-dessous de sa fenêtre.

\- T'as qu'à faire comme moi.

Kageyama s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et disparu sous la fenêtre. Hinata attacha sa fameuse planche à pain dans son dos à l'aide d'une sangle et passa sur son autre épaule un petit sac de provisions. Il s'assit à son tour sur le bord de la fenêtre comme de nombreuses fois et balança ses pieds nus dans le vide. _Une chute à cette hauteur, c'est la mort assurée._

Mais ce n'était pas cette perspective qui faisait douloureusement battre son cœur. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, à quitter cette tour, son chez lui, pour plonger tête première dans l'inconnu. Il espérait ne pas s'y noyer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit craquer ses doigts. Ses mains tremblantes s'accrochèrent sur le bord, il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui et laissa glisser d'abord ses jambes, puis ses hanches et finalement le haut de son corps.

Seules ses mains le soutenaient maintenant, son corps entier se balançant dans le vide. Yuu vint voleter près de sa tête, croassa gaiement et s'accrocha à la paroi de pierre et de lierre. Hinata sourit. Il lui montrait où mettre ses pieds. Il regarda plus bas et vis qu'Ombre avait déjà parcouru plus de la moitié du mur. _Comment peut-il aller si vite?_

-HÉ! Ombre, attends-moi! Tu devais me montrer comment faire!

\- T'avais qu'à te dépêcher, Boucle d'Or!

\- M'appelle pas comme ça! C'est pas mon nom!

Ombre ne répondit pas, laissant Hinata avec ses problèmes. Le jeune garçon avait réussi à lâcher la fenêtre, il était rendu à plus d'un mètre de distance. Il baissa précautionneusement sa main droite et trouva une bonne prise dans la roche. De la main gauche, il tira une grosse racine de lierre pour la tester, et elle s'arracha presque aussitôt.

\- Je pourrais bien rester ici tout compte fait. N'et-ce pas, Yuu? Je pourrais attendre maman ici et lui dire que je cherchais... des fruits, et qu'elle arrive juste à temps parce que je commence à me fatiguer... Et lui, en bas, il n'aura qu'à se débrouiller sans sa stupide sacoche et ce bijou à l'intérieur.

\- C'est long!

La voix d'Ombre lui parut plus lointaine que jamais. Hinata serra les dents. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là! Il n'avait même pas fait la moitié de la descente et il s'avouait déjà vaincu?

\- Ferme-la! T'aurais pu m'aider, imbécile! Je n'ai jamais fait ça, moi!

\- Respire, Boucle d'Or! Lâche un de tes bras et secoue-le un peu, ça va le reposer et le détendre!

Ombre lui avait fait cette remarque d'un ton différent, moins hargneux, plus... doux.

Hinata suivit son conseil et se sentit légèrement mieux après. Il continua sa pénible descente, surveillé de près par Yuu. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il tourna son visage dégoulinant de sueur et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre lui et le sol. Il sourit victorieusement et regarda fièrement Ombre, qui lui rendit un minuscule sourire, qui disparut tout de suite. Le cœur d'Hinata fit plusieurs bonds incontrôlables dans sa poitrine. _Idiot, c'est pas le moment!_

Il s'agrippa à une pierre en oubliant de la tester, et c'est là que tout dérapa. Il se rendit compte de son erreur au moment même où elle lâchait et où son corps tombait dans le vide. Il cria et sa main droite s'accrocha à un lierre qui décolla du mur lui aussi. Hinata battit des bras, dans l'espoir de s'envoler ou de simplement empêcher sa mort prochaine.

Il heurta quelque chose qui s'écrasa sous lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête, qui craqua, et vit que, sous lui, se tenait Ombre.

Il poussa un autre cri et roula sur le côté. Il ne fit pas attention à la sensation nouvelle de l'herbe sous ses pieds, ni de la fraîcheur de la terre. Tout ce qui importait, c'était le visage crispé de douleur d'Ombre, et son bras gauche plié dans un angle impossible.

\- Ombre? Ombre, ça va? Réponds-moi! _Ombre?_

\- Tais-toi...

Ombre entreprit de prendre de laborieuses respirations.

Hinata s'approcha au-dessus de son visage et le détailla du regard.

\- Je crois qu'il est cassé, ton bras... Désolé.

\- ... Toi, ça va?

\- Grâce à toi. Tu peux te relever?

Ombre tenta maladroitement de se lever et Hinata alla de l'autre côté et essaya de l'aider, mais le voleur le repoussa rudement.

\- Laisse-moi. Je suis capable seul.

Un grondement sourd résonna dans la gorge d'Ombre lorsqu'il se retrouva sur ses deux pieds. Il ne jeta pas un regard à Hinata et partit devant en disant simplement :

\- Allons-y. On va se trouver un endroit pour la nuit.


	6. Feu

_Coucou! Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire, seulement que ça faisait un bon bout que j'avais terminé ce chapitre, et donc je me suis dit qu'en cette fin de session infernale, c'est le bon moment pour le publier. Courage à tous!_

 _Et bonne lecture bien sûr._

 _Itannya_

* * *

Hinata détacha son regard du petit feu devant eux. Jamais il n'avait connu ambiance plus malaisée et plus agressive. Il avait bien tenté d'engager la conversation et de faire parler Ombre, mais le voleur gardait obstinément le silence, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais. Hinata scruta le bras de son compagnon replié sur lui-même à ses côtés- mais ayant gardé une bonne distance entre eux. Il devait souffrir le martyr, bien qu'Hinata ignorât totalement combien ça pouvait faire mal.

Hinata poussa un soupir et retourna son attention sur le feu. Il prit une brindille sèche par terre et la lança dans les flammes. Il était maintenant depuis une bonne demi-heure dans un combat intérieur sans fin.

 _Je peux guérir Ombre._

 _Ombre qui m'emmène voir les aurores._

 _Ombre qui est un voleur armé jusqu'aux dents._

 _Ombre que je ne connais pas._

 _Ombre qui n'a même pas de vrai nom._

Il soupira à nouveau.

Hinata découvrait certes un nouveau monde, un monde merveilleux, mais à quel prix? Il tenta une énième fois sa chance. Sa toute petite voix fut à peine un murmure.

\- Moi, la plus grosse blessure que j'ai jamais eue, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui me l'a faite. Je ne m'en souviens pas parce que j'étais bébé, mais c'est ma mère qui me l'a racontée. J'ai... en fait, vaut mieux que je te montre d'abord.

Kageyama releva lentement la tête lorsqu'Hinata ouvrit la bouche. Il eut peine à l'écouter. Son bras lui faisait atrocement mal, il sentait les pulsations de son cœur jusqu'au bout des doigts.

Hinata s'approcha doucement et prit un air incertain.

\- Tu... tu peux le bouger? Juste le relever?

\- ... Non.

\- Essaie. Tu ne vas pas le regretter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Quoi, tu n'as jamais vu de bras cassé? C'est quoi ta plus grosse blessure, un orteil foulé? Une poussière dans l'œil? Un ongle cassé en faisant tes stupides peintures dans ta chambre?

Hinata sentit la colère monter en lui. Il voulait juste l'aider, et Ombre se montrait de plus en plus grossier. Il ne méritait pas cette hargne!

\- Écoute-moi bien, espèce d'enfoiré! De un, j'allais te guérir, mais je vais peut-être te laisser souffrir finalement. De deux, tu ne connais rien de ma vie, tu ne connais rien de moi, tu ne sais rien du tout! Tu es détestable et seulement centré sur toi-même, quoi tu te fiches des autres?

\- Tout ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui est tout à cause de TOI et toi seul, idiot! T'avais qu'à me donner mon sac et je serais reparti sans histoires et tu aurais pu continuer ta belle petite vie dans ta charmante tour, à rêvasser sans essayer par toi-même, sans OSER faire quelque chose! Tu ne sais rien du monde, en fait, _tu ne sais rien du tout!_

Hinata se sentit tout hébété, comme si on venait de le frapper. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il détourna la tête et retourna s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'Ombre. Il pencha la tête pour regarder ses petites mains serrées à travers ses larmes.

 _Je veux rentrer à la maison. Peu importe, tout ça c'est du gâchis. S'ils sont tous comme ça ailleurs, je ne veux rien savoir de tout ça._ Ses épaules se mirent à trembloter au rythme de ses sanglots.

҉҉҉

Kageyama regretta presque ses paroles. Mais la douleur le rendait pire que d'habitude, et cette espèce d'énergumène qui...

Il soupira. Il regarda Boucle d'Or, dos à lui, et remarqua tout de suite la fine ligne blanche qui striait la peau de son cou. Elle partait du derrière de son oreille gauche, quelque part parmi les cheveux, et continuait sous le collet de son vêtement. Une belle grosse cicatrice. Kageyama l'observa encore attentivement. Il cru voir que les cheveux dans ce coin étaient plus sombres, plus roux que dorés. Mais ce n'étaient sûrement que les flammes.

Kageyama passa sa main droite sur sa nuque d'une manière toute sauf naturelle.

\- Eh, Boucle d'Or... reviens, tu vas avoir froid aux pieds.

Une voix à fendre l'âme lui répondit, entrecoupée de sanglots.

\- Je... m'en-en fiche.

\- Viens. Explique-moi ta cicatrice, là.

Immédiatement, une main d'Hinata vint cacher la striure, et il envoya un regard dardé de poignards à Kageyama, mais bougea tout de même. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Hinata essuya ses quelques larmes et renifla assez de fois pour taper sur les nerfs de Kageyama, qui se retint de lui balancer un vêtement ou un bout de tissu à la figure.

\- J'ai dit que je te montrerais avant.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau et baissa la tête.

\- Si... Mets... mets ta main dans mes cheveux.

\- _... Quoi?_

\- Fais ce que je te dis! Ta main blessée, mets-la dans mes cheveux!

Hinata lui avait répondu d'un ton sec. Kageyama ne sut jamais pourquoi il lui obéit à ce moment-là, mais il le fit. Il souleva précautionneusement son bras, tourna son corps en face de Boucle d'Or et déposa délicatement sa main sur la tête du rouquin.

\- Ok. Ne ris pas, ne t'enfuis pas, ne crie pas, fais juste regarder.

Yuu vint se poser sur l'autre épaule d'Ombre et l'observa de ses petits yeux noirs.

 _Juste pour bien ajouter au malaise. Si quelqu'un arrive, il aura le droit de se demander ce qu'on fiche._

Le rouquin posa sa main par-dessus celle d'Ombre, et celui-ci réprima un mouvement de recul. La main était chaude et sèche, et serrait juste un peu trop, juste assez pour lui faire mal.

\- Tu me fais mal...

\- Tais-toi.

 _Depuis quand les rôles se sont inversés?_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il oublia tout le reste lorsque, devant lui, le rouquin se mit à _chanter_ , et ses cheveux se mirent à _briller_ et Kageyama oublia même jusqu'à sa propre existence.

 _Fleur aux pétales d'or_

 _Répands ta magie_

 _Inverse le temps_

 _Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_

 _Guéris les blessures_

 _Éloigne la pluie_

 _Ce destin impur_

 _Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_

 _Ce qu'il m'a pris_

Le chant prit fin, les cheveux redevinrent comme avant.

Et c'est d'un air ahuri que Kageyama releva son bras intact, le tourna et le retourna dans les airs et baissa deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes sur Hinata, qui lui sourit timidement.

Il était beaucoup trop éberlué pour remarquer que cette chanson, il la connaissait.


End file.
